


Слава закрыла глаза на главное

by domka_vasilisk



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Billy Joe Cobra is Alive, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domka_vasilisk/pseuds/domka_vasilisk
Summary: Слава охватила Билли. Еще подросток, а уже имеет армию фанатов, гастролирует, пока что, по родной стране. И забывает про семью. Не берет в расчёт кузена, когда-то, в далёком для музыканта и недавнем для Райта прошлом бывшем его лучшим другом. С которым вместе хотели перевернуть этот мир, а в итоге перевернул он один.
Relationships: Billy Joe Cobra & Spencer Wright
Kudos: 2





	Слава закрыла глаза на главное

**Author's Note:**

> Я, по правде говоря, плохо помню мультсериал, так что звиняйте за возможные несостыковки.^^

Слава охватила Билли. Еще подросток, а уже имеет армию фанатов, гастролирует, пока что, по родной стране. И забывает про семью. Не берет в расчёт кузена, когда-то, в далёком для музыканта и недавнем для Райта прошлом бывшим его лучшим другом. С которым вместе хотели перевернуть этот мир, а в итоге перевернул он один.

***

Когда в одно летнее утро к ним приезжает семья Райтов, чтобы погостить пару дней, Билли вообще не акцентирует на этом внимание, сидя в студии и записывая новый хит. Выбрался от туда он только к обеду и сразу же угодил в чьи-то крепкие объятия.

— Билли! Дружище, я так скучал! — чуть ли не прощебетал Спенсер и тут, спохватившись, ослабил хватку, — ты как? 

Чуть заторможено, осознавая дольше нужного, кто именно перед ним, юная звезда ответил:

— О, привет, Спенс! Прости, немного заработался.

— Не переживай, чувак, все нормально! Пойдём, ты сегодня, на сколько я знаю, вообще не завтракал! 

Билли вообще не вспоминал о кузене. Начиная где-то с ноября. Будто бы они не были BFF, а так, просто родственники, встречающиеся один день в году. Знакомые. 

Обед прошёл в семейном разговоре. По большей части мистер и миссис Райт спрашивали про карьеру, про фанатов, концерты. Вопросы повторяли друг друга по смыслу, но Билли продолжал отвечать. 

Взгляд остановился на молчавшем Спенсере. Странно. По воспоминаниям музыканта, его кузен при нем никак не мог замолчать, если не слушал его, Билли.

— Хей, Спенс, — неожиданно даже для себя начал Джо Кобра, — как успехи в кинематографе? 

Райт любил снимать на камеру. Обожал режиссировать короткометражки. Мечтал в будущем прорваться на вершину карьеры.

— А? — рассеяно, он не ожидал, что Билли спросит своего луч... уже просто друга ~~(в лучшем случае)~~ , но через мгновение взял себя в руки и продолжил, — все замечательно. Снял где-то десять фильмов, и не поверишь — там не только хорроры! В ежегодном конкурсе по кинематографу занял третье место в финале. И... Что скажешь, если мы посмотрим хоть часть из отснятых фильмов? — в голосе была надежда на согласие.

— Если найду время в графике. Сегодня точно не выйдет, но вот завтра может быть, — Билли врет. Не найдётся в его графике, расписанному на неделю вперёд, хоть пятнадцать минут для кузена. Но искренняя улыбка брата, греющая душу, пожалуй, стоила этой маленькой лжи. Может, не все потеряно в их общении? Как и думал Джо Кобра, на следующий день времени на посиделки со Спенсором не было совсем. Но кузен все-таки смог его выловить перед самой дверью в спальню.

— Спенс, я… — Не оправдывайся. Я понимаю, плотный график и все дела. — Райт порылся в кармане джинс, — помнишь, как мы фанатели в прошлом от Гарри Поттера?

— Именно тогда родилась твоя мечта связать жизнь с кино, — кивнул Билли. — А ты хотел найти что-нибудь с символикой Поттерианы, но никак не мог, — улыбнулся Спенсер, протягивая кузену кулон с гравировкой герба Хогвартса, который Джо так давно хотел купить… раньше хотел.

— Бро… Спасибо, тебе большое!

— Не за что! — улыбнулся режиссёр-любитель, — и, эм.слушай, я кассеты с фильмами передам тебе завтра перед своим отъездом, хорошо?

— Да, конечно. Я обязательно посмотрю. Доброй ночи, Спенсер. — Доброй. 

Кулон был закинут в ящик с кучей подарков от поклонников. 

Следующим утром ничего знаменательного не случилось. Спенсер отдал стопку кассет с записанными фильмами, Райты уехали домой. А у Билли Джо Кобры был загруженный день. Кассеты остались забытыми все в том же ящике с подарками от поклонников, чтобы спустя четыре месяца их достали дрожащие руки их теперешнего обладателя.

***

Этого никто не ожидал. Это был конец учебного дня, Спенсер возвращался домой. Конец ноября холодный, дороги покрывал лёд. Фура, не справившийся с управлением водитель и не отреагировавший во время Райт. Как итог — смерть парня. 

Билли стоял у свежей могилы и не понимал. Не понимал, почему судьба так жестоко оборвала жизнь его брата. А ещё недоумевал с себя. Ну да, прорвался на арену славы. Но так разрывать контакты с лучшим другом, с тем, кто поддерживал каждый шаг к мечте, утешал при неудачах, за кого сам Билли мог стоять стеной! 

Уже дома, погружаясь в мысли, Билли вспомнил про кассеты. Спенсер так хотел, чтобы он посмотрел «хотя бы часть». 

Дрожащими непонятно из-за чего руками он взял стопку носителей и поставил лежавшую сверху кассету в проигрыватель. 

Позади своего кузена присел Спенсер. Плевать что он призрак и его не видно. Смотреть вместе отснятые за год Спенсором короткометражки было традицией друзей. И пускай и с опозданием, в этом году они тоже соблюдут её.


End file.
